the average OC
by misswinterandsnow
Summary: when OC get powers the world will have to love her anyway a parody on oc fanfics Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hi I do not own the x-men

For the record I love OC Fanfics but I thought this would be funny. There not an OC Fanfics this corny and only one that comes close. This is a joke I mean no disrespect. Please don't kill me

Oral Cadman was sitting in her room thinking. Man how did everything go bad so fast. I mean you think that my mom would be happy dad is back from the dead but no it super creepy.

"honey" her mom called someone came her to meet you.

Coming she said running down the stair. Her mom was smiling cheerfully and holding a tray of cookie.

"Oral" she said "I would like you to meet the professor. There in her living room was a bald man in a wheelchair.

Call me OC.

"Hello OC" he said in a deep voice "I understand you have a gift".

What do you mean said OC?

"I know You can move earth, water, air, fire ,metal ,wood, with your mind and shape sift, teleported, read minds, breath ice air, grow, shrink, breath underwater, mess with time, and bring people back to life" said the professor.

How did you know that said OC?

"I have a machine that I used to track down mutants all over the world to help them with their power"

Ok that not weird in anyway said OC.

Would you like to join my school it free said the professor.

Sure said OC.

First sign this waver he said.

What it says she asks?

Oh it nothing, don't even read it said the professor.

She signed it.

What the waver said.

By signing this contract no one may sue 'the school for gifted youngster' for any reason whatsoever. This is included but not limited to robot attacks, head blowing up, getting force to save the earth, dying, Robert drake pranks, Logan going feral, being burned to a crisp, shot, cloned, having their soul turned a knife, and being kidnap by the government and turn into living weapons with no moral.

On that note you may also not sue any of the teachers of this school for repeatedly shoving you kids in a room filled with lasers, saws, guns, and bombs and hoping they be all right.

Sign here X_X


	2. Chapter 2

I own the x-men

I never thought I was going to write chaper 2 either

oc came walking into the school. she was carrying a few bags. then nightcrawer came by. why that is the most pretty wonderful great girl in the world and I want to kiss her he thought.

then X23 walked in "you are a jerk and I will kill you" she then try to stab oc.

no said oc you have more to live for the being a weapon join the x-men.

you are completely right said x-23 now let us be best friends.

well said the professor now that x-23 is and x-men you two will share a room.

wait said Logan how do you two know each other?

well you see said oc I was once a living weapon of Hydra I fought back all I could and I completely kick all there buts and broke free.

Logan they decided that he would protected this girl with all of his power because she is awesome

vait you vere living with your mom last veek right said nightcrawer?

I do not know what your talking about said oc

will you make out with me said kurt.

oc respond by kissing him hard.

-this part romoved because it really dirty-

t-tht-th-t-h-t-that all fokes please tell me how bad I am reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

ok theevilhillbilly I must do as you gun says please don't shoot. me wait how can a hillbilly be evil?

X23 and oc where walking in the garden. X23 was humming "f is for friends"from spongebob.

you know what said oc you need a name.

"your right" said X23 "just like you always are what about Laura Kinney"?

nah said oc too dull what about puppy if kitty can be call kitty then you will be puppy.

"what about my last name" said puppy?

well said oc you killed people unlike me your last name will be killer.

"no" said puppy

what do you mean said oc

"my name is not going to be puppy killer"

then oc hacked into puppy's mind your name is puppy killer brainwash oc

X23 said "my name is puppy killer"

what is your name ask oc

"puppy killer "said puppy

good said oc now puppy go get me a sandwich

yes master said puppy

-I would like you to note someone review then me wrote a chapter

review = chapter and happy misswinterandsnow


	4. Chapter 4

wow 4 chapters I didn't think I would make 2 man I am awesome!

theevilhillbilly you missed my bro he live on 183 liverwort street please finish what you started

oc was helping small children out of a building with the rest of the team

she walked though the wall with 4 kids jumping out the window with her pretty wings.

whoop drop one said oc.

"wait" said kitty "you did not have wings yesterday when did you get those"!

what are your talking about I had them since my parent die in a horrible blender thing said oc.

"wait" said Scott "your mom was there when we rec"-

oc brain bombed Scott

"I will do as you pretty self ask and might I add I would like to rub your feet" said Scott.

"hey" nightcrawer "OC is my girl and you will not rub her feet only I get to do that".

now boys said oc I have two feet

yay said the boys!

later ...

Scott and Kurt were rubbing oc feet when jean walked.

SCOTT YOUR ARE MY BOYFRIEND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OC said jean!

wait jean said the prefect oc I not dating him it nothing.

Scott responded by saying what

jean responded by flinging oc though a window

OH YOU LITTL-

\- fight scene remove for being too awesome-

-good reviews= more chapter because you are great

bad reviews = more chapter because you hate them


	5. Chapter 5

hi so I know that I do not update that often but the thing is I am writing a book. I know but I put everything I can into the book rather than this because well ... with a book I get paid. oh and I have nothing against oc writer

oc and nightcrawer were making out in oc sabertooth charge into the room .

RAW said sabertooth I FIND YOU HOT AND AM GOING TO KILL THE BOY YOU ARE KISSING IN HOPES THAT YOU WILL DATE ME!

NO said oc but it was to late sabertooth had already killed nightcrawer.

YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND said oc AND FOR THAT YOU WILL GET BEATEN UP BECAUSE I AM TO COOL TO KILL SOMEONE!she then burned him, banged him against a wall and throw him though a portal to a jail cell.

NO! my boyfriend please forgive me! she cried a single tear hunch over the body of her once she said why did you have to go without me.

Well time to get a new boyfriend I wonder if I should got for a chick said oc as she throw the body on the floor

later...

oc and puppy where talking.

so said oc I was all like NOOOOO and he was all like I will never forget you then he die.

WAIT said puppy KURT IS DEAD THAT MUST OF LEFT BLOOD ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

oh said oc I should I make someone clean that up.

she sent out a telepathy message * oc's team of people who are better than anyone else ASSEMBLED*

then a bunch of hot girl and guys came they all chanted " ALL HAIL THE AWESOME OC"

SLAVES DON'T TALK NOW CLEAN UP DEAD BODY AND YOU CALL ME MASTER said oc as drop a anvil on them.

one of them walk up and bow on his knees " oh great master can yourself not bring him back to life"

oh yeah said oc she use all her power to bring Kurt back to life.

where am I said Kurt

oc fell to the floor panting, the last thing she hear was kitty entering the room

-so I was not going to do this at first be then I realize that every oc fanfic has a med lab scene and I can't have her be beaten can I side note longest chaper yet


	6. Chapter 6

you know it is really hard to make someone look powerful and a jerk while in a hospital bed so this is not the average oc on this chapter  
p.s I love oc nothing against them

il1li

oc was sitting in a bed made of gold and t-Rex brotherhood was carrying her thought the dessert.

MOVE FASTER MINIONS said oc as she hit the brotherhood boys with a boa.

yes oc chanted the brotherhood.

now brotherhood said beast you must make sure to keep her perfect body safe as she is still hurt from bringing nightcrawer back to life.

yeah said oc taking a a sip from a big gulp now move faster it hot.

wait why are we carrying you anyway ask Fred?

because said oc even if I am still hurt I can still beat up wolverine how has been brain wash by my old keeper viper herself to go and killer a city of people plus I need to stop the reporter and removed any thought that that town was ever alive.

we already know that lass said wolfbane now would you do us all a lucky and shut your haggish hole.

MY WHAT said oc!

your mouth you bloody idiot said wolfbane.

you can't say that to me said oc

I can say whatever I heck I wan' as long as I say it as a Scotch .

YOU SAYING BRITISH SLANG said oc!

this writer is an america jerk who can't tell one county from another unless it got bombs.

YOU CAN'T BREAK THE FOUR WALL!

why not I got no personalty from the show so I got no personalty from fanfics I could be superboy's girlfriend and nobody would know.

you want to go bitch said oc.

YOU CAN'T SAY THAT THIS IS RATED T!

I meant a female dog said oc smirking.

Fred said wolfbane.

yes said Fred.

I will that you to a all-you-can-eat restaurant if you beat up oral.

IT OC said oc Fred if you don't beat me I will kiss you.

you will said Fred.

yes said oc taking a t-Rex feather from the bed and twirling it.

WELL TO BAD said Fred as he pick up oc and chuck oc into the sky

the end

iI1Ii

review for a cookie :)


	7. Chapter 7

hi so this is going to go be the last chapter.

oc: WHAT NO YOU CAN NOT DO THAT!

me: yes I can the joke is old. I never get around to writing this fanfic. you are done.

oc: BUT-B-BUT the people love me. I am awesome. I am smart and cute and-

all x-men: and my awesome girl friend

me: oh sorry let me that mind messing out of the way

(oc turn in to apocalypse)

nightcrawer: I-I _DATED_ that _thing!_

rain: dated and liked kurt, you dated and liked him.

scott: hey guy we can talk about kurt big fling later right now apocalypse in in are living room.

kurt: BIG FLING! I was under mind control

wolverine: hey fuzzy, you still had a thing for him.

deadpool: so did you

kitty: AHHH WHO ARE YOU!

me: relax dead pool had to show up some time.

kitty: AHHH WHO ARE YOU!

me: right I will just go now

rain: wait wade is right you wanted him too and you thought he was a 16 year old girl. you are like 100. that is really creepy.

deadpool &amp; logan : HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!

rain : the show only said I was irish. the rest is up to the writer

deadpool: oh

logan: 0_0

jean: hey where did apocalypse go

all x-men: ...

bobby: (sing song voice) kurt kiss a guy and he like it the taste of drag and lipstick

kurt: port 5 miles away and runs

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

so yeah my first fanfic ever is done. wow. I will be missing for a while. so send a review and if you must get me. talk to me on youtube same name. now I neeec to get to bed so

goodbye


End file.
